


don’t threaten me with a good time

by annella



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Turkstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Reno is injured in the line of duty. Rufus takes care of him, showing a side of himself Reno’s never seen and isn’t sure how to deal with.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	don’t threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: “That’s the story you’re going with?”
> 
> Based on Bril’s beautiful art here:  
> https://twitter.com/agikun/status/1315422146064117761?s=21
> 
> This is for all my Reno/Rufus buddies. :)

Reno’s injuries hadn’t been too bad, in the grand scheme of things. He was only in hospital for three nights while the worst of his bullet wounds and scratches healed up before being sent off to fend for himself. He was exhausted by the time he finally made it back to HQ, wanting nothing more than a nap and maybe a glass of something strong. 

He should go back to his own room, he supposed. But the Turk quarters here were cramped, uncomfortable, and the beds were not conducive to a good night’s sleep, so instead of heading upstairs to the barracks, his feet led him down into the depths of the building.

Getting past the guards was simple, as always. A few gil tossed their way was enough to convince them to let him through, and he arrived at a plain door right at the end of a hallway.

When Rufus opened the door to his room to see Reno standing there looking like an abandoned kitten, he immediately pulled him in for a hug. 

“Ow! Ow, gentle with the bullet holes!” Reno grunted, and Rufus pulled back, concern writ large on his face. He pulled Reno inside, slamming the door behind him, and cupped Reno’s face in his hands, leaning close and resting their foreheads together. 

“You’re okay,” Rufus said quietly, his thumbs tracing lines down Reno’s face, avoiding the bandages still covering the shrapnel wounds. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t know you cared.” Reno tried for flippant; he knew that Rufus would have been out of his mind with worry, not being able to leave HQ, relying solely upon the reports fed back to him by the other Turks. Tseng had visited him twice, making sure that Reno was going to survive and that he’d successfully completed his mission. Tseng could be a stone-cold bastard when he put his mind to it, but he had quietly let Reno know that Rufus had asked after him just before he left.

It was good to be back here, in Rufus’ arms again. Their relationship was an open secret at the Turks HQ, and Reno knew it gave Tseng and Veld an unreasonable amount of stress, but he didn’t care much. What damage could it do if Reno and Rufus were getting their rocks off together? It didn’t interfere with his work, and it made Rufus a lot easier to handle.

Rufus, a steadying arm around Reno’s waist, helped him into the living area. “Did you want anything? Food, drink, a bath?”

Reno shook his head. “Just sleep,” he said, exhaustion and pain making his limbs tremble. He’d changed his mind about having a strong drink; instead, he was hoping he might be able to stay awake long enough to take the painkillers the doctors had prescribed him.

Rufus’ bed was one of the reasons Reno was only too happy to be in a relationship with him. Reno groaned when he lay down, his clothing carefully stripped off by Rufus’ careful hands. The bandage around his torso itched fiendishly, and Reno rubbed half-heartedly at the healing wounds beneath it as Rufus fetched him a glass of water and the painkillers from his bag.

“There’s still blood in your hair,” Rufus said, tight lipped and annoyed as he put the glass of water and pills on the bedside table. “Did they not even bathe you at this hospital?”

Reno laughed weakly. “They gave me a couple of sponge baths,” he admitted. “The nurses weren’t even hot, though, so I don’t know what the point was.”

“I’m not giving you a fucking sponge bath,” Rufus replied, sliding onto the bed next to Reno and helping him sit up enough to take the pills. “I might take a bath with you tomorrow, though.”

“Saucy,” Reno said, smiling up at Rufus and winking. Not that he was in any state to do anything past maybe rubbing one out by himself, and even the thought of that made him ache.

“I was so worried,” Rufus said, his voice quiet. He put an arm around Reno’s shoulders, supporting his head and carefully stroking his hair. Reno leaned into his touch, lifting a hand to caress Rufus’, their fingers intertwining. 

It was more affection than Reno was used to, and he didn’t like to admit how warm it made him feel inside. His relationship with Rufus had, to start with, been all about having physical needs met. Reno would sneak into his room, they’d fuck, and then he’d sneak out again. But lately he’d been staying longer, spending the night, waking up with Rufus curled around him, petting his hair and greeting him with warm kisses.

Reno didn’t know how to deal with this much affection, and he turned away from Rufus’ gaze so he wouldn’t see how Reno’s eyes were welling up with tears.

“Are you hurt? Did I—”

“I’m fine,” Reno sighed, and tightened his grip on Rufus’ hand. “Just tired.”

Rufus placed a warm kiss on Reno’s forehead and pretended not to see the wet track of a tear tracing down Reno’s face. 

  
  
He stirred in the middle of the night with a nightmare clawing at his mind. Strong arms were encircling him, and he whimpered, thrashing, trying to free himself from his attacker. He was going to be shot again, he was going to end up lying in an abandoned warehouse bleeding out and no one would know, no one would tell Rufus—

“Reno!” 

Reno jolted awake with a gasp. Rufus was leaning over him, concern written all over his shadowed features. He’d turned the bedside light on, and Reno squinted in the glow, turning into Rufus’ embrace to hide his face.

“I’m okay, sorry I woke you,” he muttered.

“Don’t be stupid,” Rufus replied, turning the light off and putting his arm around Reno’s shoulder, lightly stroking his back as Reno curled into Rufus’ chest. His bandages tugged and ached, but it was worth it to have Rufus touching him like this, his hand going back into Reno’s hair and gently combing through it until Reno wanted to purr like a cat.

He fell asleep again easily, the soft sounds of Rufus breathing and the feel of fingers stroking his scalp soothing the nightmare away. He was alright, Rufus was alright, everything was alright for now.

  
  
“Are we done here?” Reno asked, frustration colouring his voice. He shouldn’t snap at the doctor, should just let her work and make sure he wasn’t going to up and die from any unnoticed internal bleeding, but all he wanted was to get back to Rufus and spend the rest of the day asleep in his giant bed.

“Almost,” the doctor replied, tucking the materia back into her glove and grabbing a fresh bandage. “You’ve healed up well. I don’t think I’ll need to change this bandage again; you can take it off in two days.”

“And when can I go back to active work?”

The doctor tapped her mouth with her pen. “One more week.”

“A week!”

“You were shot, several times.” The doctor levelled him with a glare. “You almost died. You were lucky your partner was there to drag you out of that ambush.”

Reno flopped back on the bed. “Fine,” he grumbled. “A week.”

The doctor looked at Tseng, who nodded silently, and when she was gone, Reno groaned.

“A week!”

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “I’ll make sure you have plenty of paperwork to keep you occupied.”

Reno groaned again. Being shot _sucked._

  
  
It wasn’t all bad, though. He’d spent every night since he got out of hospital in Rufus’ bed, falling asleep with Rufus warm and solid beside him. He’d had the luxury of wallowing in Rufus’ giant bathtub, Rufus sitting behind him working shampoo into his hair to wash out the remaining streaks of blood. That had led to some interesting activities, namely desperate, wet kisses while Rufus stroked Reno under the water until he was arching his back and coming with a stifled moan. It was about all Reno was up for at the time, but now, several days later, he was definitely in the mood for Rufus to drop the kid gloves.

“You’re still injured!” Rufus protested when Reno pushed him onto his back on the bed and climbed on top of him wearing nothing but one of Rufus’ shirts—way too big on his narrow frame—and a pair of boxer shorts.

_That_ particular action resulted in Reno riding Rufus, both of them panting, gasping, groaning each other’s names until they were wrung out, sweat and come making the space between them tacky and uncomfortable. After a quick clean up, they ended up back in bed with Reno stretched out on top of Rufus, soft and comfortable and so happy he didn’t know what to do with it. His heart felt swollen, almost pushing out of his chest, huge and warm and beating more strongly just for having Rufus close by.

Rufus stroked his back, combing through his ponytail, his hands gentle and soft. “What will you do for the next week?”

“I know this sexy man who has nothing better to do with his time than wait for me to come home and fuck him. Thought I might spend some time with him.”

Rufus chuckled. “You know I wouldn’t object.”

“Tseng’s got me on paperwork duty.” Reno buried his face in Rufus’ neck and groaned. “So much for my vacation.”

“Vacation? _That’s_ the story you’re going with?” Rufus sounded tense, and Reno propped his head up to look at him.

“Being injured and getting sick leave because of it is about the closest thing Turks get to a vacation.” Reno wasn’t sure why Rufus was frowning at him.

“I hate this,” Rufus said quietly, glancing away, refusing to meet Reno’s gaze. His hands tightened on Reno’s hips, not letting him roll off. “I hate sending you out there, not knowing if you’re going to survive. I thought you were going to _die.”_

“It’s the job.”

“I know!”

“I can’t _quit!”_ Surely Rufus knew what happened to Turks who tried to quit? There was a reason they were Shinra’s most highly paid operatives, even higher than SOLDIER. Turks got the best pay, the best medical care, the best of everything, but the other side of it was a lifelong commitment to Shinra and a requirement to do whatever it took to get the job done. “Why are you so upset about this? You know what Turks do!”

“Because I love you!” Rufus shouted, and Reno sat back in shock.

“What… what did you say?”

“You heard me.”

Reno didn’t know what to say. “But… why?” He’d always thought he wasn’t particularly lovable—too brash, too loud, too violent.

“You’re an idiot,” Rufus said bluntly. 

“That’s a stupid reason to love someone.” As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Reno felt like a true idiot. He lay back down on Rufus’ chest, kissing his neck, and Rufus sighed, putting his arms back around him.

The warmth in Reno’s heart reared up again, pushing at him. He considered his relationship with Rufus, how they’d progressed from a quick fuck to … to _this._ How he looked forward to seeing Rufus at the end of the day more than anything, how he could relax around him and be himself. How his barbed tongue softened around the man, how he made Reno want to be a better person.

“I—” he started, and faltered. He touched Rufus’ face, stroking down the soft skin of his cheek, running his palm up over his jaw and cupping the back of his head. “Rufus—”

“You don’t have to say it,” Rufus said quietly, his pale eyes intense on Reno’s.

“I want to.”

Rufus pulled him down for a kiss, a kiss which felt different, more intense than usual.

It felt like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on the twitters for more shinra: sherribon


End file.
